<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初吻 by cstKJJK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679123">初吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK'>cstKJJK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*初试论坛体</p><p>*往昔大杂烩</p><p>*不上升</p><p> </p><p>1Ｌ楼主</p><p>提问：还记得你们的初吻回忆是什么样的？</p><p> </p><p>2Ｌ秋名山车神</p><p>那时我还住在宿舍，晚上趁我不在他和另一个哥们窝在宿舍看鬼片，半夜我就听到敲门声，自己的小朋友还能怎样呢？总得哄着吧．．．我打开门就看见刚洗好澡的小朋友脸颊被水气蒸得红润，睡衣尺寸有些大松垮垮地搭在小朋友的小身板上，我一看就知道那是我的睡衣，我有些无奈怎么不穿自己衣服呢？要不是我的洁癖到他身上不管用，我早就把人压地上打了，失神了一会儿小朋友和我说</p><p> </p><p>＂哥，我怕．．．＂</p><p>＂会怕你还看啊？＂</p><p> </p><p>我莞尔一笑张开双臂，小朋友一蹦就把他抱个满怀，我到现在都还记得小朋友抬头想和我说什么，我就低头封住他的唇，或许暧昧也到头了，我想和小朋友做更多的事，他的我的第一次接吻，是甜的带点小朋友睡前喝的鲜奶味</p><p> </p><p>3Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>楼上也记得太清楚了吧！给你递笔吧继续写下去</p><p> </p><p>4Ｌ　帝国第一Ａ凯迷妹</p><p>柠檬树下你我他</p><p> </p><p>5Ｌ　ＣＰ狗没有错</p><p>根据2Ｌ的发言我有个大胆假设．．．那啥组合队长不是都叫自己老么小朋友吗？</p><p> </p><p>6Ｌ　帝国第一Ａ凯迷妹</p><p>楼上别乱造谣</p><p> </p><p>7Ｌ　举凯千大旗</p><p>我瑟瑟发抖不敢逼逼．．．</p><p> </p><p>8Ｌ　小朋友</p><p>怕鬼怎么了你　四年前还记那么清楚！</p><p> </p><p>9Ｌ　秋名山车神</p><p>不怎么了，感谢那天晚上你看了鬼片</p><p> </p><p>10Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>所以２Ｌ跟８Ｌ还在一起！初恋还在一起也太美好了</p><p> </p><p>11Ｌ　不是小哭包</p><p>我跟我初恋也还在一起啊．．．</p><p>我初恋就简称叫童童吧，他脾气特别暴只有我治得了他（有点得意）</p><p>我记得那天是我们一起拿到冠军，队里的大家把他扛起来欢呼，当时我们球队的经理特别喜欢他，可能是脑子一热吧，她就走过来和童童告白了，我和童童从初中就一起打球但我偷偷暗恋着他，我就在场看着这个场面挺难受的，我们一起拿了冠军可是转眼你就要变别人的，就在我走神的时候，童童突然走过来扳正我的脸吻了下来，不是蜻蜓点水是掠夺，直到我喘不过气他才放开我把我抱住，瞬间觉得这世界没有我了，又害羞又开心又无措，球经哭着跑了，其他人被球队队长带走，我也被童童拉到无人的角落，我特别害怕他和我说刚刚的吻只是为了拒绝球经，没想到他和我说了喜欢</p><p> </p><p>那就是我的初吻，现在我们就要前往阿拉斯加结婚了</p><p> </p><p>12Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>我懂了　只有我初吻还在吧！</p><p> </p><p>13Ｌ　母胎ＳＯＬＯ咋了</p><p>楼上你不是一个人</p><p> </p><p>14Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>11Ｌ哭包你一定要和童童幸福喔！</p><p> </p><p>15Ｌ　哭包又怎样只哭给我看</p><p>宝贝儿　你别再玩了要登机了</p><p> </p><p>16Ｌ　不是小哭包</p><p>知道了</p><p> </p><p>17Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>震撼我妈　楼上两位不是待在一起吗？为什么要上来虐狗？？</p><p> </p><p>18Ｌ　只疼小学弟</p><p>初吻应该是和初恋吧．．．可是我把那个人弄丢了</p><p> </p><p>19Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>18Ｌ别难过看看妹妹我吧！</p><p> </p><p>20Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>楼上你怎么知道18Ｌ是哥哥？</p><p> </p><p>21Ｌ　失误招领</p><p>如果找回来了，你还要吗？</p><p> </p><p>22Ｌ　只疼小学弟</p><p>不可能的．．．他不会回来了</p><p> </p><p>23Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>21Ｌ不会就是22Ｌ的初恋吧．．．</p><p> </p><p>24Ｌ　只疼小学弟</p><p>楼上你别猜了，他不喜欢整这些</p><p>看着前面几楼都这么幸福，我还是想说说我和他的故事</p><p> </p><p>25Ｌ　不是小哭包</p><p>你倒是快说啊！</p><p> </p><p>26Ｌ　母胎ＳＯＬＯ咋了</p><p>友情提示楼上登机请开飞航</p><p> </p><p>27Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>友情提示楼楼上登机请开飞航</p><p> </p><p>28Ｌ　不是小哭包</p><p>只让人说还不让人听了嘛！</p><p>29Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>姊姊还是给你提醒一下快关手机吧　<br/>
没准你童童今晚又要让你哭了</p><p> </p><p>30Ｌ　哭包又怎样只哭给我看</p><p>我们坐头等舱</p><p> </p><p>31Ｌ　不想说话</p><p>．．．．．．．</p><p> </p><p>32Ｌ　单身没有错</p><p>潜水已久我都想说这童童不是人．．．．</p><p> </p><p>33Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>．．．．．．．</p><p> </p><p>34Ｌ　只疼小学弟</p><p>楼上怎么突然走队型？</p><p> </p><p>我打字比较慢，因为想到好多细节都被我错过，原来他曾经这么爱我</p><p> </p><p>那时我们都待在同一个自习室，因为我是里面年纪最大的其他人都叫我学长，小学弟也不例外，他话不多可是开心时他会甜甜一笑，看着他我第一次认识什么叫做梨涡，从小到大看过那么多人，我都没见过有梨涡的人，所以我特别喜欢逗他笑，那时以为我只是想了解梨涡的成型，却没想过我是因为喜欢他</p><p> </p><p>把他弄丢是因为他替一个学妹送情书来给我，我坐在桌上瞪着那封粉色的信，我很自大也很自信，我们初中高中都同校，认识了五年小学弟给我的感觉就是喜欢我，所以我说了到现在我都无法饶恕自己的话</p><p> </p><p>＂你不是喜欢我吗？怎么想和这么多人分享我？不过你们这种安安静静我都没兴趣，不够带劲＂</p><p> </p><p>一时的怒气换来的是小学弟的转学，我再也没看过他，自习室里的其他小伙伴有他的联络資料但却不肯给我，我才回忆到小学弟虽然安静但为我做了好多</p><p> </p><p>我喜欢喝奶茶，但小学弟有乳糖不耐症不能喝，刚开始他好像说过他不能喝，我根本不记得，自以为待人好，自习室的同学和我说每次喝完他都会胃疼但不敢和我说</p><p>小学弟不爱跟别人打交道，但我老是爱带着他去找朋友，再把他丢在一旁，有次我忘记自己有带人，回到家后小学弟他妈打电话问我人呢？我才想起来，看吧我一次又一次把他弄丢，他怎么可能还回来啊．．．</p><p> </p><p>35Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>我感觉我都不甜了．．．来人啊把这个学长拖去斩了吧</p><p> </p><p>36Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>难怪小学弟不会回来了</p><p> </p><p>37Ｌ　楼主</p><p>欸不是啊　我插个话３４Ｌ你没有说到初吻啊</p><p> </p><p>38Ｌ　只疼小学弟</p><p>啊想得太多就漏了</p><p> </p><p>是高二的时候，我陪小学弟去图书馆看书，大概是卷子做得多了小学弟就趴下睡着了，一个冲动我就凑过去亲了一口，初吻真的是甜的，嘴唇很软，但我怕吵醒他我一下就退开了，我有些卑鄙吧．．．初恋是我单方面以为，初吻是我偷偷亲的</p><p> </p><p>39Ｌ　失物招领</p><p>那时候我还没睡着</p><p> </p><p>40Ｌ　楼主</p><p>震撼我全家</p><p> </p><p>41Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>震撼我全家</p><p> </p><p>42Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>失物招领就是小学弟嘛！学长你快来啊！</p><p> </p><p>43Ｌ　只疼小学弟</p><p>智赫？( 已被刪除 )</p><p> </p><p>44Ｌ　楼主</p><p>哎　学长我知道你很心急但还是别说名字吧　</p><p>我把43Ｌ删了</p><p> </p><p>45Ｌ　失物招领</p><p>高中那时你我都不懂事，如果你还愿意找回弄丢的东西</p><p>就快通过我的微信好友吧</p><p> </p><p>46Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>弟弟！姊姊也想要加你ＶＸ</p><p> </p><p>47Ｌ　单身没有错</p><p>楼上进鸡笼</p><p> </p><p>48Ｌ　楼主</p><p>希望学长不要再弄丢小学弟了</p><p>也不要再让他喝奶茶</p><p> </p><p>49Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>可是不能喝奶茶也没有快乐了</p><p> </p><p>50Ｌ　一世常安</p><p>难怪楼上还单着</p><p> </p><p>51Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>喝奶茶咋了！不喝我也单着，当然要喝</p><p> </p><p>52Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>50Ｌ是新人吗？有没有初吻的甜甜故事说来给姊姊们听</p><p> </p><p>53Ｌ　一世常安</p><p>有啊！只是我要先陪我男朋友睡觉，晚点再给大家说</p><p> </p><p>54Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>北京时间14：20　楼上是在睡午觉吗？</p><p> </p><p>55Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>我也想要有人陪我睡觉</p><p> </p><p>56Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>楼上还是先自己睡吧　梦里有</p><p> </p><p>57Ｌ　一世常安</p><p>姐姐们！我的初吻就是和我现在的男朋友，他特别聪明对我特别好</p><p> </p><p>58Ｌ　单身没有错</p><p>我咋觉得楼上是个弟弟啊</p><p> </p><p>59Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>楼上＋1</p><p> </p><p>69Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>没关系　好看的男生都跟好看的男生在一起了</p><p> </p><p>61Ｌ　一世常安</p><p>我比我男朋友小三岁，初吻是一年前他喝醉了，我追了他好久都亏他当时喝醉，不然我们可能到现在都还没有结果＞＜</p><p> </p><p>62Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>姐姐不缺这点流量，你继续说！</p><p> </p><p>63Ｌ　一世常安</p><p>他喝醉了，他朋友打电话让我去接他，我第一次看到他喝这么多，他站都站不稳，我赶紧上前搂住他，回家的路上我两相顾无言，因为他昏沉沉不想说话，我有好多话想骂但是他也听不进去</p><p> </p><p>上楼之后他没骨头似地软倒在我怀里，我正准备念他几句就感觉到肩膀传来的湿意，心头没来由一紧，这家伙不会是偷偷失恋了吧，我想着要把他拖去浴室让冰水冲醒他，要他给我解释，却没想过他会小小声地说他好喜欢我，可是我小了他三岁让他害怕，他怕我定不下来他怕我只是玩玩</p><p> </p><p>该怎么说呢，对他我从来都是认真的，三岁于我而言也只是年纪不代表什么，如今确定是双向喜欢，我就低头吻住了他，唇齿间带着白兰地的味道，我觉得我也醉了，我轻轻退开这唇瓣，但可能是酒醉带来口渴他的脸颊嫣红还不要命地嘟着双唇说还要，这个夜晚是炽热的红色</p><p> </p><p>64Ｌ　我就是个路人</p><p>行！弟弟比2Ｌ还会写</p><p>65Ｌ　可爱大甜甜柠檬精</p><p>年下！姊妹们弟弟是年下攻！！</p><p> </p><p>66Ｌ　酸柠檬</p><p>刺激刺激！弟弟继续说</p><p> </p><p>67Ｌ　一世常安</p><p>就说到这了　我男朋友要醒了！</p><p>最后我想说他不只是我的初恋也是我的最后一个</p><p> </p><p>68Ｌ　楼主</p><p>别说了　我哭了</p><p> </p><p>69Ｌ　失物招领</p><p>大家好我是那个学长，谢谢这帖子让我找回了小学弟</p><p> </p><p>70Ｌ　楼主</p><p>我的初恋你在哪？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ＥＮＤ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>